


Worship

by Imageman



Series: A5 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A5! Newt, Before the Maze, Dark! Thomas, Gen, thomas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names are not what identified an individual from another, the effort and love that were craved into it through the process of creation is.<br/>For that very moment Thomas felt sorry that he did not ask the boy what’s his real name. And he may never be able to learn it anymore.<br/>Yet somehow Newt was a bit better than A5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own them  
> Timeline set up when Thomas is still in W.C.K.D, and Newt has just been put into the maze (13 years old)  
> Not my mother language & no beta (apologise for all possible mistakes)

When Thomas led A5 to the lab, he knew something was different. 

“Where am I going?” The 13-year-old asked, and it was quite different to understand the concept of 13-years-old by merely digits, and by actually looking straight into the boy’s dark eyes. He realised the brightness behind the colour, as well as the memories of ages that lied below. It was weird that the test subject actually felt like a human being.

“Somewhere different.” Thomas answered.

He asked the boy to lie down, and quietly the skinny followed. He did not struggle or started fighting back like the others, there were fears in his eyes, but he was calm.

"Is that gonna hurt?" A5 asked.

"A bit." Thomas answered. That was not entirely the truth.

"Good." The boy nodded. He thought for a while when Thomas was operating the machine, then raised up another question. "We're doing it for good, right?”

"Yes." He replied, gently attaching the boy to the device. "It's for the good of all human civilisation.”

"Right." A5 answered. “You’re never going to call me my name, right?”

“You no longer have a name.Your label is A5.”

“True.” The drizzling sound of the device continued, he checked the screen and then typed in the commend.

“A5 ready.” 

“What’s your name?” The boy held his head up. A signal of hope was behind all his calmness and maturity, somehow Thomas found it hard to refuse.

“Starting in 3,” The automatic voice counted down.

“Thomas.” He split out the words. The boy looked satisfied. 

“2,”

“Good that Thomas.” He closed his eyes, even holding a light smile by the end of his lips.

“1.”

And that was the very last time he ever saw smiles appear on A5. The operation began, and by the expression of the boy, he could adjust it’s much more than hurting a little bit. 

He watched on the other side as water filled the container, the boy drowning, gasping and holding out his hand in vain. He could hear the continuous screaming in his head.

Thomas! A5 shouted.

He should have never mentioned his name. 

A light touch rest upon his shoulder, he was almost terrified when he turned and found that it was actually Teresa who had just finished another group of testing.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked.

“I’m fine.” He nodded. They both went silent as A5 stopped struggling and started drift away to unconsciousness.

“I’ll go check the other.” Teresa patted him. “This one will be ready in two hours. The box should be waiting right now.”

The girl left. He followed as they dragged the boy from the container and placed him in the cage.

“The tubing?” Someone asked, and that should be his part.

“Here.” He answered, stabbing the needle into the skinny boy’s arm. The body shivered.

The box went up monthly as usual, it was not their first, it would not be their last. Yet he noticed that there was something different as he watched the box rising up until it was out of his sight.

He returned to the lab after thirty minutes in the aisle. Something stopped him from going back. He turned on the tracking device, and A5 was already activated.

He scan through his data and he stopped at the name.

Newt.

Newt as in Isaac Newton. 

Which was just the same as A5.

Names are not what identified an individual from another, the effort and love that were craved into it through the process of creation is.  
For that very moment Thomas felt sorry that he did not ask the boy what’s his real name. And he may never be able to learn it anymore.

All the subjects that have been sent to the maze no longer belong to their previous life. Their memories were wiped off, their clothing changed, their names were forgotten.  
Yet somehow Newt was a bit better than A5.

It showed some difference. Difference when the siblings were being pronounced, difference that when he called, he could clearly noted that it was this 13-year-old skinny blonde, 4ft 8in, who was not scared of sacrificing himself and had this insane maturity upon him. He wondered whether this boy would fight if there could be a chance, or perhaps a proper leader.

He focused on the screen, and Newt was being pulled out of the cage by other boys. It was strange thinking of the boy’s life has been completely turned upside down only in a few hours. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he scan threw the surroundings.

“Blood pressure increasing.” The device reported.

He clicked continue.

“Say hello to the new world, A5.” He spoke quietly as the boy’s eye sight suddenly met the camera. A5 stared into the device in confusion.

And he saw the verbals that split out from the boy’s lips.

Thomas? A5 murmured, as if not certain why this name was in his memory.

“Newt.” He replied to the screen, knowing that the boy would never have heard.

They still have plenty of time.

fin


End file.
